User blog:Joseph the Weasel/The Tale of Joseph the Weasel, Chapter 2
Joseph the Weasel 16:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 2 The Balled Writer The next morning, Joseph and Timsought awoke, they had rested on the warm feather beds in the infirmary last night. They both dressed and went outside of the infirmary, when they opened the door they saw the angry face of Skipper, Skipper spoke to them in low, mean sounding voice, "I don't know what you two are doing here, but I warn ye, if you do anythin' suspicious then, You'll find yourselves on an end of a sharpened pike, do you understand, vermin?" Joseph nodded his head, "yes sir, I understand, but I don't know why you would think we would attack the abbey." Skipper's face turned even angrier, "bah get out of my sight, before I end up skewering you now!" Joseph and Timsought quickly got out of the angry otter's sight . they ran to the orchard in the abbey. There they saw Danbuck, with some friends of his, "hi there," Danbuck said, "my friends and I were planning on having a picnic outside of the abbey, would you two like to join us?" just when Joseph and Timsought were about to answer an adult female mouse came, "Danbuck, I think that would is a wonderful thing to do, by inviting them to our picnic, thank you by being so kind to them, so would you two like to go with us," "yes!" Joseph said, jumping up and down in joy, "I would love to!" Timsought looked at Joseph and whispered, "Joseph what are you doing, did you already forget about our plans?" Joseph whispered back to Timsought, "I'm sorry, I just, thought, " Timsought interrupted him, "no, you were not thinking, well not about our plan anyway, just about you having fun with these woodlanders, oh well maybe we can use this to our advantage, it will make the Redwallers trust us more, maybe even that angry otter," The mouse asked again, "so do you both want to join or not?" Timsought spoke for Joseph this time, "yes, we both wish to join you, just tell me, is anyone else coming?" The mouse answered, "just me, Danbuck, and a few dibbuns, that's all," "sister Mary," Danbuck said to the mouse, "you can go round up the dibbuns, Joseph, Timsought and I will stay here with the food," Sister Mary left to gather up the dibbuns, which could take a while depending on how well they were behaving. Danbuck tried to begin a conversation with Joseph and Timsought, "so are you two friends?" "yes " Joseph answered, ,"we're friends, we've know each other for a long time, do you have any friends Danbuck?" Danbuck answered, laughing, "everyone in the abbey is a friend of mine mate, soon they'll begin to make friends with you, some of them are just a bit nervous, most of them haven't seen a weasel or a rat, except when they try to attack the abbey, then we see plenty of them, but after a while we win and they flee, but usually the fights are very bloody, especially for the enemy, have any of you heard about when corsairs, from the island Sampetra came with these huge cannibal lizards, and kidnapped the abbot, some say that a ferret named Romsca rescued him from the lizards when they were on a ship, then when Martin, not THE Martin, but almost just as good, attacked the island and stranded the corsairs there, ah yes, many said it was a fine fight, and it's very good that we will never see them again," Timsought and Joseph felt a sudden surge of anger, but they did not show it, then sister Mary arrived with a small pack of abbey babes behind her, "all right," she said "let's go," the dibbuns cheered loudly, "YAAAY!!!!!" The gates opened , and the small group went outside, Danbuck held the basket of food and Joseph and Timsought, walked next to him. the dibbuns were loud and noisy , but sister Mary managed to get them to behave when they got to the area where they put the picnic blanket on. When sister Mary looked in the basked she was shocked to see that she had forgotten to put berries in it for the dibbuns, "Danbuck, Joseph, will you two look around for some fruits and berries, I'm sure there is a bush around nearrby ." Joseph and Danbuck went and searched for the bush, after a few minutes of fruitless searching , Danbuck spoke to Joseph, "Joseph, we should split up, I'll look around this area, you can look in the woods, a little bit, maybe we can find it there." Joseph thought this was a good idea, and agreed with him. Joseph went in Mossflower woods, it was a little dark in there, but fine with him, some bushes nearby, rattled, "w-who's there?" he asked ,startled. no answer. the bushes rattled again. This time Joseph crept closly to the bushes, he moved the bushes uncovering an adult weasel, wearing primitive dyes on his fur, "what are you doing here," Joseph said to the weasel "ssshhhhhh" the weasel shushed, pulling him closer, "keep down, I think I saw an otter, I wonder if it's him." "what?" Joseph asked, confused, "who?" "the Skipper," the weasel said with hatred in his voice, then he spoke again with a diffrent topic, "hello, my names Khemsyt, I'm a balled writer, but no one cares to listen to them, only one week ago, my wife, Natasha , a seer , were traveling here, there we met an otter, Skipper was his name, my wife offered to palm read him, he accepted, Natasha then predicted, something tragic would happen to him in the next season, the Skipper did not take this very well, he stabbed my wife in the heart with a spear, but after she fell to the ground, she got up, she then charged at the otter, clawing him visouly, in a few minutes though she just fell, maybe it was the loss of blood, or something, and the Skipper was at her mercy when she did, the Skipper, then kicked her corpse, he had some terrible wounds. I ran off, hoping he would not kill me too, then I vowed that I would kill him, if the time comes, but I'm not young, but you are, here tale this knife, it was Natasha's, but she would be glad if someone were to use it to avenge her." Khemsyt gave him a golden, evil looking knife. "please do this for me, do this for her, please us weasels need to fight together, to win, " Joseph tokk the knife, and hid it in his tunic, "good," Khemsyt said, "now go, maybe we shall meet again." Khemsyt ran off, deeper in the woods Joseph heard Danbuck calling him, "Joseph, I found it come here!" Joseph followed his voice and when he saw Danbuck they began to pick berries, soon when they had picked enough they went to give it to the others, when the picnic was finished every one went back into the abbey, Joseph and Timsought went back into their room, Joseph told every thing he heard from Khemsyt, and handed Timsought the knife, Timsought smiled, "it looks like we have a knew ally on our side, maybe even our first horde member, good work, but I think your going soft, please let me keep the knife, I'll use it properly, but even if you are going soft, don't join in with the woodlanders, know who you're real ally is, me." they planned their assault until it becoame dark and went to sleep. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction